1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to signal transmission, and particularly to a dual-mode antenna device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable devices, such as notebooks, typically have a WiFi network card and a Bluetooth network card, allowing them to transceive WiFi or Bluetooth signals. However, each of the network cards needs an individual antenna to transmit and receive corresponding signals.
FIG. 7 is a schematic diagram of a notebook 10 with WiFi and Bluetooth functions. The notebook 10 comprises two WiFi antennas 101a and 101b,a WiFi network card 102, a Bluetooth antenna 103 and a Bluetooth network card 104. The WiFi antennas 101a,101b and the Bluetooth antenna 103 are deployed respectively, and correspondingly connect to the WiFi network card 102 and the Bluetooth network card 104.
As described, the notebook 10 requires an additional antenna to support the Bluetooth function, which is prone to noise interference, large, and expensive. With continued demand for reduced portable device size, integration of the WiFi and Bluetooth network cards is a growing trend, one which the design of the antennas in the notebook 10 cannot satisfy.